


Ascendant

by dogmatix



Category: Cthulhu Mythos - H. P. Lovecraft, Persona 4
Genre: M/M, Other, what is this I don't even
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 03:48:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogmatix/pseuds/dogmatix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of Souji's card fusions produces a Persona that will change the course of destiny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ascendant

Souji breathed deeply, taking in the smells of his room. Leather from the chair and couch, wood from the cabinets, from his desk. The carpet just under his futon was a close, musty presence, and his blankets smelled of sunshine in the night-shrouded space. Outside, night-sounds drifted softly - a barking dog, a muted car in the distance.

He closed his eyes as the streetlamp outside flickered, buzzing and spitting. Breathed deep again. The smells of the ocean seeped in around him, salt and seaweed thick and wet on the back of his throat. He quirked a small, secretive smile, and murmured softly, "Ia. Ia. Cthulhu fhtagn." The card he held in one clammy hand started to glow with a sickly phosphorescence, pulsing brighter and brighter until it disintegratead into sticky globs of light that turned dark and putrid before wavering out of existance.

When he opened his eyes the room was dim and murky. The angles of the room looked wrong - flat and restricted to the presence seeping into the cracks of his mind. Quaint.

Oh, how Igor had screamed when Souji had wrenched the card from his bony hand, and he'd only narrowly escaped Margaret's tackle as he tore out of the Velvet Room, but honestly it had already been too late to prevent this the instant the card had come into being. That mistaken fusion, that dark, glorious gateway to the God now coming upon him. Souji pushed his clammy blankets down, revealing his naked form, a willing offering.

Invisible claws pricked over his chest, cool, slimy tentacles writhing over his neck and face, exploring his : _alien_ : human features, slipping inside his lips to trace over blunt teeth. Souji met them with his tongue, and ocean exploded over his tastebuds as he slipped his tongue over slick, soft tentacles. Sucking gently, he swallowed the briny slime, and his cock twitched eagerly.

There was no weight on him except the cool air, and yet He was all around, pressing in from all directions, now a clawed and webbed hand stroking here, now a thick thigh rising up between his, now a tentacle stroking feather-light along the underside of his cock. Massive wings blocked out any light, and the only sound was the rushing of waves in his ears.

It felt like it went on forever, Souji quickly losing all track of time as the light touches became firmer, arousing and demanding. He surrendered fully, letting himself be moved, turned, positioned, and violated in body and mind. The presence covered him now, pushing thick and hot in between wide-spread thighs, pushing into him, into his very center, forcing Souji open and driving in deep on slick salty slime. It claimed him completely and repeatedly while a slick collection of tentacles plundered his mouth and spilled down his throat, choking his breath. A clawed hand fisted his hard, weeping cock with hard jerks that sparked pain and pleasure in equal measure, and sent his hips stuttering after more of the exquisite pain. Another hand massaged his sensitive balls, claws catching here and there in pinpricks of pleasure, or maybe pain. Souji could no longer separate the two, and didn't care, only wanting _more_. 

Light-headed, disoriented, Souji moaned, wanton and greedy. Inside his head, he could feel his thoughts being coated, slick energy seeping between one idea and the next, taking him and remaking him, inserting itself where all the other personas had once resided and filling him to the brim with itself. Pressure and suffocating heat gripped his dick as the rigid cock splitting him open grew impossibly thicker, driving harder now. Head spinning, Souji sobbed as he came, thoughts tumbling over each other in a white heat, perfect surrender at one with perfect bliss.

Slowly the presence subsided from the room. Souji's sated sea-green eyes stared blankly upwards, pupils dilated under drooping lids. Come trickled darkly from between his thighs, seeping out onto ocean-drenched bedding. Souji wasn't aware of any of it, all of his being wound up against the monstrous God lingering in his psyche, warping and forming the last remains of the old Souji into a new, better mask.

Tomorrow would be the beginning of a glorious new age for Inaba.


End file.
